Why do i always fall for u
by Frozen Horizon
Summary: Matt has cheated on Sora Sora is depressed who will be there to comfortthis is Taiora


Tai Sighed as he sat on his bed wondering what to do. It was Christmas break and here he was alone at his parents had gone on a trip to his grandma's house and had taken his sister Kari with them.

He didn't want to have a party or anything just wanted to hang with his friends and have some fun.

He decided to call his friend Sora and see what she was doing.

Tai struggled to get out of bed his body ached all over from his soccer game the day before he had barely moved sense he got home.

Once he finally pulled him self out of his half asleep state he slinked into his living room. Picked up his sank into the couch and saw he had a txt from his rebellious blond haired friend MattIt read " Hay man what's going on wondering if u wanted to hang out txt back dude"

Tai was still pretty mad at Matt for cheating on Sora about 2 weeks ago. He'd really hurt her and she was pretty depressed it had really torn the group apart and had made it hard to hang out with everyone. He sat there for awhile growing angrier at Matt for just throwing away a great girl like Sora he caught him self he couldn't fall for Sora again he just gotten over her they were just friends he told him self.

Once he noticed how long he'd been just sitting there he picked up his phone and gave Sora a call.

*********

Sora sat in her room still in her Pj's it was 12:00 how could she still have not even left her room. This wasn't new behavior for her though she had been like this ever sense she'd found out Matt had cheated on her. She couldn't take being played like that. Sora was a modest person but she new she was a catch and how could matt just throw her away like trash .Sora didn't even no the girl Matt cheated on her with and had no intention of meeting her.

Well no more she thought to her self I'm done with this I'm starting over new! She started speaking out loud wit out even noticing it "I'm a new girl I won't let this keep me down I'm strong and confident and beautiful!!" she realized how loud she was being and hoped no one had noticed.

She heard her mom yell that her phone was ringing off the hook and that if she didn't get it soon that she'd talk to the boy.

At the mention of that Sora sprinted out of her room busting the door open and nearly running her dad over.

She got to her phone barely in time.

************

With a heavy breath she said "Hello" she sounded annoyed even though she wasn't

Tai taken a bit aback " oh hey Sora did I catch u at a bad time?"

"No no you didn't its all good "

"Oh alright u sounded pretty pissed ha-ha"

" Oh no I'd never be mad at u "

" good " A smile spread across tai's face he was always happy when he talked to Sora.

"Well any way I was wondering if u were up to hanging out today or something I was thinking we could all get together and chill at my house for awhile maybe have another one of those guy-girl sleep over with me you Matt( He noticed Sora breathing change just at the mention of his name) Izzy Joe and Mimi just us older kids".

" Hmm that doesn't sound to bad I would like to see everyone I've been being kind of anti social lately" she gave a little chuckle which was returned by Tai. "Could me and you meet up before everyone ells though I really want to get out of my house and with our friends we probably won't hang till like 7 sense we all move so slow"

" Sounds good lets meet in the park and we'll get some lunch lets be there in say about and hour or so give me a txt when your leaving so I can to"

"Thank you tai I knew I could count on you for some one to be with me"

Tai blushed a little un sure of why he did " Course I'm always here see you in an hour or so"

"Bye Sora"

"Seeya tai"

*******Sora Closed her phone with a big smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye she was so happy to be getting out and hanging with of a sudden she realized the problem she was face with…"ONE HOUR I"LL NEVER BE READY BY THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed so loud her cat ran away.

She Sprinted to her room knocking down everything in her path.

Her parents stared in awe what could have possibly hexed her into acting this way

*****

Sora tore threw her closet what should she war some nice jeans a skirt with some leggings oh how could she ever decide.

Then for the first time it crossed her mind why was she so worried about this it was just a hang out with her friend she's known forever why was she acting like a little school girl with a crush on a boy.

Feeling slightly deflated she chose some of her favorite jeans with a nice matching polo. She knew it would look good she went off to the shower feeling she was making the right choice not worrying so much about it. She went off to the shower to get ready.

************

Tai breathed a heavy sigh as he hung up the phone.

Was he taking advantage of her getting her while she was in pain. She probably still has feeling for Matt and is just going to keep him in the friend zone.

He punched the wall " DAMNIT why am I just a friend to her I like her so much why can't she feel the same for me!" "well that was nice now you've got bruised knuckels anger never helps anything why do u always do this to your self tai".

Mad at him self he turned on some music and went to take a shower those always helped relax him a smile spread across his face as his favorite song came on and he was surrounded by steam.

Letting his mind wonder he started thinking about couldn't believe how easily he had fallen for her again it was the way she talked to him and the way he could talk to her. He was never nervous or scared or even worried in the least bit when he was around her. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for her again.


End file.
